


Peter Parker One Shots

by SpideyAuror



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyAuror/pseuds/SpideyAuror
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I came up with.Request are always appreciated!





	Peter Parker One Shots

Hello! Welcome! Thank you for clicking on this! This is for only if you want to request one shots so if not you can skip this chapter! I promise the next one will be a one shot!

Please answer all in one comment, thanks! 

Name (if none provide, I'll come up with a random name)

Male or Female (I don't discriminate)

Backstory (if you have one in mind)

Any physical features (if none provided, I gonna be real vague with the character's look)

Any character traits (how do they act, also if none provide I'll do what I think is best)

Fluff or Angest (no smut because, you know, just in case my parents are looking over my shoulder)

Ideas (what you want to happen or an idea of what you want to happen)

Again please comment in one comment and I will try my best to fulfill your wishes!


End file.
